World Domination
by Hope You Will Always Stay
Summary: Because only Amelia would attempt to seduce someone by giving examples of how they would be powerful together. The rest of the world just sits back, laughing and eating popcorn. Until Ivan agrees with the American woman, then the world pees a little. Rated M for language, no lemon/smut. RusAme with Fem!America.
1. So that's the reason!

**_Chapter 1: So that's the reason!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!_**

 ** _A/N: Finally a Russia x Fem!America story from me! I don't know why I haven't written one yet as RusAme in general is my OTP along with USUK. Enjoy! NOTE it is rated M for language and it alludes to sex. I am not a porn/lemon/smut writer (not that there's anything wrong with that) as I am not good or comfortable with writing those type of scenes. It's always really awkward. So yeah, just language and alluding to sex. Also, the relationship starts out slow._**

* * *

 _I've never so adored you_  
 _I'm twisting allegories now_  
 _I want to complicate you_  
 _Don't let me do this to myself_

 _I'm chasing roller coasters_  
 _I've got to have you closer now_  
 _Endless romantic stories_  
 _You never could control me_

 _Well I never really thought that you'd come tonight_  
 _When the crown hangs heavy on either side_  
 _Give me one last kiss while we're far too young to die._

 _~Far Too Young To Die, Panic! At the Disco_

* * *

"Maybe he's celibate?"

"What? _Non_! Tis not possible! How could someone go so long without love?"

England snorted and rolled his eyes, "Not all of us indulge in such unwholesome activities as much as you, frog."

France looked at England with a raised eyebrow, "I do believe that is just you, _Angleterre_. After all who would sleep with someone who has caterpillars for eyebrows-?"

"Shut up!" England roared, attracting the attention of many nations getting ready for the meeting

Canada sighed quietly, sitting by his sister watching as France and England wrestled on the floor. The others quickly lost interest, after all in at some point the two blondes didn't try to kill each other it wasn't really a World Meeting. Matthew glanced over at his sister who was seemingly staring off into nowhere with an interested gleam in his eye. This couldn't be good. When America got an idea, it was usually bad. For everyone.

"Mia? You okay?" The violet eyed nation put a hand on his sister's shoulder, shaking her gently

"Wha-?" She blinked then turned to look at Matthew, "Oh I'm fine! Yeah, I'm great."

"You sure? You seemed pretty...lost in thought."

Blue eyes widened as the American woman leaned in as though she were telling a secret, "I think I know the reason Russia is so creepy and hell bent on world domination."

Yup, Canada was right. He ideas were never good. For _anyone_ , but especially not Russia in this case.

"What? No, Mia, don't even start, _please_. The last time you two got into, there was a hole in the wall the size of a wrecking ball." However, pleading never did work on Amelia.

"No, no! Hear me out bro, I think I finally got it!" Her blue eyes lit up with excitement, "Russia isn't an evil, communist bastard!"

Well, that was new. Matthew looked at his sister with wide eyes and smiled, maybe she really was maturing.

"He just hasn't gotten laid in, like, for _ever_!"

Well, there goes the whole maturing thing. Dreams really do die hard.

Matthew internally groaned, "Amelia, don't even think about it!"

"I have to help him! I'm the heroine after all!" The blonde woman pouted, crossing his arms

"Mia you've never even had sex before, what are you thinking?" Canada sighed

"How do you know I haven't?" America huffed, glaring at her brother

"Wait, what?" Matthew glared, "With who, when?"

The blonde woman seemed to deflate, "Okay. Maybe, _just maybe_ , I've never done the deed. But I _have_ kissed a lot of people, so that's enough qualifications!"

"No. It's really _not_." As his sister began to get up out of her seat, Matthew grabbed her arm, "Mia, _please_ don't start World War Three."

"Quit being such a worry wart!"

With that, the American woman was gone. Amelia dodged France and England, who were still rolling around on the ground, and made her way down to the opposite side of the table where Ivan, aka Russia, sat. As Belarus and Ukraine had not yet arrived to the meeting, the only one surrounding the frigid man were the Baltics. Latvia was shaking uncontrollably, Estonia was trying to calm down Latvia, and Lithuania was the only one who noticed her approach. Smiling slightly, the brunette Baltic glanced at her in a confused manner and chose to be silent as the blonde American decided to waltz up to Ivan.

The violet eyed, ashen haired man looked up without much interest, "What do you want, America? I do not wish for another fist fight, da? You would only lose anyways."

Amelia, however, heard nothing that came out of his mouth. Instead, she focused on looked at him as a person and, in this situation, a potential sexual partner. His hair was okay, she guessed, for a Russian. Ivan's eyes were violet, like her brothers, except they were colder than Mattie's. Like chips of colored ice, almost. Under his coat she couldn't really tell how his body looked. Hell she couldn't even see his hands, arms, neck, or legs as _everything_ was covered but his head. His face and hair were okay, for a _Russian_ at least, so she supposed she could take one for the team.

You know, so Ivan wouldn't snap because of sexual frustration and take over the world.

"America?" Ivan sounded annoyed, "Please tell me what you would like and get out of my face."

Blinking, Amelia nodded before speaking brazenly, "I want to have sex with you."

The whole room went silent. Even Latvia quit shaking to stare at Amelia with wide eyes for a few moment. Lithuania and Estonia both went deathly pale and Canada groaned and began to smack his had on the table. Nobody noticed him, though. England and France stopped wrestling momentarily before Arthur claimed this was all Francis's fault and tackled the Frenchman again. The rest of the world stared in slight shock before a few quiet chuckles began filling the room. Amelia didn't notice, however, as her eyes were locked on Ivan's intensely.

Russia's face gained a light pink blush as, no matter what anyone said, Amelia wasn't ugly by a long shot.

"A-ah...America, what do you mean?" Maybe this was some stupid American slang the woman always used

"I want to have sex. With you." At the blank look she received Amelia continued, "I want to do the deed. Have intercourse. Get down and dirty. Do the sideways tango. Bump uglies. Screw."

Ivan's eyes were wide. Unless this was some _major_ culture shock and things were getting very lost in translation, it seemed as though Amelia wanted to make love with him. Normally this would be great. I mean, who wouldn't want an attractive woman to ask for sex? There was one problem though, and that was that Russia despised America.

"I am very..." Confused? Disgusted? Ivan didn't know at this point, "...Flattered, I suppose. However I hate you, da?"

Amelia frowned. This wouldn't do at all. She was supposed to be the heroine and, in this case, to be said heroine she _had_ to have sex with Russia. Internally sighing, as she had hoped it wouldn't come down to this, she decided it was time to break out the seduction skills. Manwhile the rest of the world was watching and laughing. Cuba had gotten pop corn out of nowhere and a lot of people expected Amelia to get her ass kicked by the end of this ordeal. All in all, it should be amusing.

Amelia bit her lip, "You know, I hate to say it, but you're a really powerful country."

Pausing, the Russian man looked at her, slightly stunned. Was the woman so desperate she would complement the one she hated?

"Flattery will not help you, da?" Ivan raised an eyebrow at the woman

However, Amelia continued on unperturbed, "I am also a very powerful country. So, if we were to get together we would be the best power couple ever. Like, take over the world kind of power couple."

Ivan began to open his mouth to shoo her away, already annoyed with the American, before he froze. Power couple? World domination? He might despise her but both of those thing sounded very desirable. If they became one with each other and entered a union they would certainly be the most powerful of all the countries in the world. Since China refused to become on with him, Amelia would certainly be the next choice power wise. She was annoying, sure, but he could tune her out if he got this much power in return for it. So, with that in mind, Ivan nodded.

"Da, we shall become one."

The world went from laughing to collectively shitting their pants. After all, a Russo-American Union? That sounded something like hell for the rest of them.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So it begins! Yes, RusAme is well on its way. This was the most voted for story soooo...here it is! You guys can still vote for the one you want after this. I'll eventually do all of them, this is just to put them in priority.**_

 _ **But yeah, Ivan is currently thinking about power while Amelia just want to stop Ivan from world domination. She thinks his want to become one all the time is because he's sexually frustrated so, of course, she decided to be the heroine and 'take one for the team'. Later they do fall in love. I promise. Anyways, this story will basically be the two trolling the entire world.**_

 _ **Question of the Chapter: How will Ivan fall for Amelia? How will Amelia fall for Ivan? Will this Russo-American Union be a thing later just to make the rest of the world pee a little?**_


	2. When do you want to?

**_Chapter 2: When do you want to?_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!_**

 ** _A/N: Pardon, my dear New York readers, if I got anything incorrect. Basically going of_** ** _stereotypes so I'm sorry in advance._**

* * *

 _I'll put your poison in my veins_  
 _They say the best love is insane, yeah_  
 _I'll light your fire till my last day_  
 _I'll let your fields burn around me_

 _~What You Wanted, One Republic_

* * *

"So, when do you want to fuck?"

Ivan chocked on the water he was drinking, turning to look at the petite American beside him. The meeting was over, it had ended very quickly after the stunt Amelia had pulled, and the woman had trailed after him quickly when he left the room. He had expected her to, though, so he supposed that was a good thing. She would be the obedient one in this union, because Ivan sure wasn't going to follow her orders. This way they would have limited fighting; after all, if you're going to take over the world you need to have a strong front up. The rest of the nations could not be allowed to see any weaknesses between the two of them.

"Ah." Ivan sat his glass down on the table in the lobby, "I do not wish to...have intercourse with you, America."

Her blonde eyebrows furrowed and she looked quite distressed, "But that's what we agreed to! You _have_ to, you _promised_!"

To say that he was shocked would be the understatement of the last ten centuries. Who would of ever imagined the United States of America, of all the nations in the world, was begging Ivan for _sex_. Not military aid, not a trade alliance, not borrowing money. _Sex_. Was she that desperate? Had she truly not been with another for such a long time that she would degrade herself to this? He didn't know, and he ignored the fact that he was being quite the hypocrite. Sure, he hadn't had sex in a long time but that was because he didn't want to. Besides, even if he did crave sex he would never _beg_ for it as she was.

It just solidified Ivan's opinion that he was better than her. However, he needed this union for world domination so he tried to...placate her. Let her believe she'll get what she wants.

"Da, da. I promised. How about this, Amerika. After we iron out the details of our union, then I will give you what you want. Khorosho?" Ivan turned to see anger in her blue eyes and raised an eyebrow, "Is that not what you wanted? Huh, shlyukha?"

America's brows raised in confusion and he watched in amusement as she dug her phone out of her back pocket, and fiddled with it for a few moments before glaring up at him, "Listen, commie! I don't know what you just said, and neither does Google Translate, but you better take it back!"

Ivan squinted at her, "Otlichno. Clearly we will need to work on your Russian."

"Hell no!" Amelia snapped, clenching her fists, "I'll die before I learn your stupid commie language!"

"Ah, ah." Ivan shook his head, "Now is that anyway to get what you want? Besides, your people and mine must be able to communicate if this is to succeed. What better American to start with than the stupidest of them all?"

She glared furiously at him, "This isn't even worth it! Forget I said anything!"

Ivan glared in return, making her freeze slightly, "You have already made a deal, _Amerika_. I do not take kindly to those who go back on promises."

Standing frozen, she looked up at him with wide eyes. He was kind of disappointed in her, he always thought she was stronger than that. That he couldn't intimidate her. He supposed he invested too much faith in the woman, for she was just like all the other nations. Weak. _Just do it for the union_ , he thought, _do it for the power_. Lost in his thoughts, he was shaken when all of a sudden he fell to the floor, landing on his rear, with a stinging pain in his nose region. He looked up to see the American practically snarling at him, fist still raised and a fire in her eyes.

"Get the fuck up, asshole, I'm going to hail a cab." She turned a began to march out of the lobby, flipping him the bird as she pushed open the door, "Hurry the shit up and get off your goddamned ass before you have to try and get one yourself. Also, for future reference, I _do whatever the fuck I want to_!"

Ivan's mouth quirked up when he saw the cold fury in her eyes. That was the Amelia Jones he was used to, that was the United States from the Cold War. Vicious, ruthless, hateful. Maybe this would work out nicely after all.

* * *

 _You saving the world, Amy_ , she thought _, you've got to do this_.

She got the cab relatively quickly, what with her being the United States and all, and without even glancing behind her she got inside the cab, grabbed the door handle, and attempted to slam it shut. She heard an intake of breath from the cab driver, a hiss from whom she assumed was Russia, and let her lips curve up into a smile. Looking over, she saw none other than Ivan Braginski with his hand stuck inside the cab. However, the rest of his body was outside of said cab. It had to hurt, Amelia knew, because of how strong she was. Releasing the door, she watched as Ivan swiftly pulled it back open, freed his hand, and clambered inside to sit by her.

Leaning forward, Amelia gave the cab driver a sweet smile as her northern accent got thicker, "Take us to that little French place downtown. The one run by the Benoit family, na' mean?"

"Yeah, miss, everyone knows tha' place." He had a thick New Yorker accent when he spoke, "That where you wantin' to go?"

"Ye'sir."

Russia muttered something about 'filthy American wenches', but Amelia just leaned back in her seat and listened to the music. The cab driver was pretty young, maybe in his early twenties, but he had great taste in music. Classic rock drifted back to her ears, and she recognized the station as one she listened to often when she was in the city.

"Ay, miss?" The young man looked back, "You and the dead-ass guy goin' to the same place?"

Ivan raised his eyebrows at the comment, but Amelia quickly took over by scoffing, "Sadly."

"Well, I'd be happy ta' take you out any day if that don't work out." The guy winked at Amelia who simply laughed, "Cute little thing such as yourself."

"You flatter me, kid."

Ivan simply stared at them both in resigned confusion, wondering if it was a New Yorker thing or if all Americans were as crazy as their personification. He certainly hoped not, that would make the United States _much_ harder to become one with. Eventually the cab stopped in front of a small but bustling little restaurant, Amelia hopping out first after she paid the driver and left Ivan to awkwardly duck out of the cab after her. Needless to say those things were not made for people of his height. Sighing, he followed the blonde woman into the place, and was quickly overwhelmed with many different and all delicious smells. The waitress smiled as she greeted them, taking them to a table for two as Ivan wondered how he was going to manage to spend so much time with the American woman.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Ivy is having a wee bit of trouble.**_


End file.
